Digital projectors often include micro-displays that include arrays of pixels (e.g., 1280×1024, etc.) Each pixel usually includes a micro-electromechanical system (MEMS) device, such as a micro-mirror, liquid crystal on silicon (LcoS) device, interference-based modulator, etc. A micro-display is used with a light source and projection lens of the digital projector. The micro-display receives light from the light source. When the pixels of the micro-display are ON, the pixels direct the light to the projection lens. When the pixels are OFF, they direct the light from the light source away from the projection lens. The projection lens images and magnifies the micro-display.
Micro-displays are usually formed using semiconductor-processing methods that include forming electronic driver circuits on a semiconductor substrate for driving the MEMS devices of the pixels. The electronic driver circuits are often Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor (CMOS) devices. After forming the electronic driver circuits, the MEMS devices are formed overlying the electronic driver circuits and a transparent, e.g., glass, cover is formed overlying the MEMS devices for packaging, e.g., sealing and/or protecting, the MEMS devices and the electronic driver circuits.